The downfall of a king
by tate457
Summary: Book two to the dark paths we follow. Now that John is in college and his friends are on the island to help them out and is no longer able to help the team, he takes up a new hobby. A vigilante to help innocent people out of harms way. But the prophecy isn't done yet and does he have some surprises coming up in his life. But what's the worst that can happen. Right?
1. Chapter 1

The water from my shower is running down my neck as I feel the smooth and slick water slip down my body as I dig into my hair with my nails cleaning the sweat from the base of my roots. I take deep breaths of the steam into my lungs, thinking about all the choices I have made and how far I've come from a boy in a abandoned apartment sleeping on a sleeping bag with minimal clothes and sneaking off for showers in the building. I rinse the soap from my skin as I slide my hand over to shut off the water. I push open the glass door and grab a towel to dry off my body. I swipe the towel over my back to slide off the water damping the towel. I look in the mirror and see muscles in my neck flex lightly and my differinciated eyes in there color. I give myself a smile into the mirror as I see I've slept a whole night without without waking up before the sun is over the horizon. I wrap the towel around my waist and walk into my bedroom where I see Bree's bare back covered lightly with a sheet sleeping with her head snuggled into a pillow. I walk to my dresser and open it grabbing a pair of boxers and a white tank top, slipping them on. I look back to the bed and watch her sleeping with the slightest touch of a smile grazing her face. I walk over and lightly kiss her cheek and step into the kitchen to make something to eat. I open the fridge and see the added options I have from last time, but I seem to always make omelets kinda of our tradition for when she stays over. I crack the eggs into the pan and fill it with extra food to add to the taste. I flip it closed and allow it to finish as I place it onto a plate. I sit them on the table and go to my cabinet and grab to glasses and sit them down on the island. I open the door to my fridge and grab the orange juice and pour it into the glasses. I slide the juice back into the fridge and grab the glasses on the table. I stretch my back out and walk to my bedroom to wake her up. I walk in the door and walk to the opposite side of the bed and touch the side of her face brushing her hair out of her face. I look at every detail of her face to her hair line Elton the curves of her chin. I move forward and kiss her lightly to wake her. She let's out a groan and rolls over out of the way.

"It's time to wake up." I whisper into her ear.

"No, I'm staying here. Never leaving." She says opening her eyes lightly to see me. She puts her lips out to a pout.

"Well...I did make this food, but if you want to stay here..." I start as she sits up.

"God I'm starving... Maybe I'll just come back here after I eat." She says looking towards me. I give a slight smile then switch it to a frown.

"As much as I want that... You have to get to that island, and I have to go to the field today to meet the team and coach." I say to her. She frowns at me and slides the pout back onto her face.

"I forgot all about that..." She says. "Crap." Is all I hear her say as she takes me in a hug onto the bed. She tucks her head into the crook of my neck and took in a deep breath.

"You smell good." She says lightly, I laugh lightly at her and slide my hand down her hair.

"Yea I took a shower earlier...THEN I made food a thought some one was hungry." I say with a smile on my voice.

"And who might that be?" She says sarcastically.

"Oh some girl I know, really pretty. Lovely hair and a great smile." I tell her into her ear. She sits up and smiles lightly at down at me.

"Hmm sounds like a great girl." She says lowering her lips onto me.

" oh the best." I say reaching her lips with my own kissing her lightly. "Now put on some clothes and come eat, it's getting cold." I tell her softly jumping up from the bed.

"Ugh I don't want to now." She says while I laugh at her.

"Well no choice come on." I say laughing as I walk out. I go to the table and sit there quietly with my eyes closed. I breath deeply when I hear the chair back up against the floor. I open my eyes and see her in a light white robe. I give her a quizzical look and she smiles lightly.

"I need to shower before I put my clothes back on." She says. I give her a small smile and grab my fork digging into my omelet.

I hate book stores. Never really been much into reading always did everything I could to get around it. So when I got the huge book of books for the law program for a lawyer I knew that I wasn't going to enjoy these classes. So I look though the shelves of numerous books to find the books that were thrown on my list.

"John..." I hear from behind me, I turn quickly as I remember that voice.

"Annabeth hey what are you doing?" I ask her as I see the pile of books in her arms. She looks down at them and shuffles them in her arms to the other side.

"Just...same thing as you I guess, what classes did you take?" I look down at my books and look back up.

"Oh...law, I'm thinking about being a lawyer." I tell her as she shakes her head. " what about you?"

"Oh I'm going to um be a counselor actually...I want to help people out you know, I feel like we need more people that are willing to help anyway they can." She says blushing lightly at that. "You probably think that's stupid..."

"No I understand that completely actually, I mean...I don't know but I understand." I tell her. I really did there's so many people out there trapped in situations where they have no choice but to stay, or people get in the way and get hurt.

"I always knew you was a good guy..." She says looking down at her hands. I let a smile cover my face, I don't know why but this made me happy to hear. "Do you want some help finding your books, I'm almost done?" I look at her with a small smile on my face.

"Sure." Our conversations go from our graduation to our future plans at college. We talk about Bree and how things are going. I ask her there's a special man out there for her yet but she just shrugs it off. But one conversation that comes up grabs my attention.

"Hey did you hear about that vigilante. The one that went after those guys blowing up the hospital." She says. I stop where I'm at and just stand there.

"Yeah I heard about him. Why?" I ask her. She grabs her phone and types something in and pulls up a video.

"Look at this they got the cameras from around the factory and released it." She pulls the phone in front of my face as I see three guys standing by there cars when I see myself zip down and beat the two of them that helped when they fall unconscious I see mtlyself turn and shoot my cuff into his leg as I see him pulled to me. She pauses the video and points to his back.

"Look, do you see that?" She asks looking at me questioningly. I swallow down the air in my mouth and nod.

"Yea, what do you think about this?" I ask her.

"I think this boy was beat as a child or was in a tragic accident that made him want to help people. Or he just likes beating on people. But what he did...I like that he wants to get people off the street, but I think he might of went a little far." She says looking at the side of my face as I continue to watch the video. "You OK?" She asks touching my arm lightly. I look down at it quickly when she pulls her arm away quickly.

"Yea but...my mom was in that hospital...she um didn't make it." I tell her looking her in the eyes. I see her take a quick breath in and look down.

"Oh I didn't know." She says shutting of the screen on her phone and quickly putting it in her pocket.

"It's ok really. I just didn't really like talking about it." I say to her softly. She looks up at the books and grabs one on the shelf quickly.

"Are you ready?" She asks quickly as well.

"Yea I got everything." I tell her as shuffles her books over. We walk to the counter and lay them on the counter where a girl with short brown hair and small petite glasses on her face.

"Is this all for you?" She asks softly chewing her gum.

"Yea this should be it, right?" I check with annabeth.

"Yea if not I'll be back." She says laughing softly. I give her a slight smile and look back to the cashier.

"Can I just say you all make a cute couple." She says. Making me and annabeth look towards each other quickly laughing.

"Oh um that's sweet of you but um we sent dating." Annabeth says to her. The cashier gets a sad look on her face.

"Oh are you gay?" I start chocking immediately.

"No...nono." I say laughing. "Why?"

"The hot ones are always gay..." She says with a smile.

"Oh." I say continue laughing. "Well thanks...I guess." We finish getting our books and get them in bags. We say a quick thank you as we walk out the door as I see her walk away from the parking lot.

"Hey do you need a ride?" I ask her. She turns and shakes her head lightly.

"No it's just a few blocks...I should be fine." She quickly says.

"Then I shouldn't be a long ride...come on you haven't even seen my car." I tell her. She looks behind her and back to me.

"Okay...if you're sure..."

"I insist, come on." I tell her as she walks towards me. We get to my car and she stops.

"Wow this is your car? Like yours yours?" She asks. I laugh at her quickly and slide into the drivers seat.

"Yea it's nice I like it." I say to her as she gets in. I start the car and drive out of the parking lot and too her house. When we get there I see a tall apartment building.

"Wow tall building." I say. She let's a little laugh out as we drive into the parking lot.

"Yea it's got some size to it. I'm on floor 16, so I got one nice view." She says smiling lightly. I park the car and sit there for a second.

"Well it was nice seeing you annabeth. Maybe you can come to a soccer game sometime, if you want you know?" I tell her as she smiles downward towards her lap.

"Yea I might just do that sometime. Well thank you for giving me a ride home, it was nice seeing you to." She says opening the car door.

"I'll see you soon annabeth." I tell her as she shuts the door. I give her a small smile when she turns around and waves lightly. I put the car in reverse and drive home. Ready for soccer practice just a week away.

AN BOOK TWOOOOOO HOMIES HAHA SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OF ANNABETH AND WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO AND WHAT KIND OF AFFECT AND WHATS HER BACK STORY? IDK BUT WE WILL SEE. SO AND IF YOURE READING THIS I HOPE YPU GO BACK TO BOOK ONE IT WILL ALL MAKE MORE SENSE. ALRIGHT ILL TTYL BYE-BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good kick John!" My coach calls out to me. I look over to him panting.

"Any time." I tell him giving him a slight nod. I get to the back of the line wiping the sweat from my lips. I get closer to the front of the line when I hear a whistle.

"Take 10 minutes get some water and stretch those calves out. John come over hear real fast." I look over to him and start walking. On my way I yelled to one of my teammates to throw me a bottle and on its way over I jump to reach for it.

"Damn son you can do about anything huh?" He says to me. I give a small smile.

"Yea just about." I said laughing softly.

"Well that's good cause I want you in next months game as a centre forward, so you're our main man. Sound good?" He asks. I laugh a little and look up.

"Um couch it would be an honour. Thank you." I tell him. He puts his hands up as I take a drink from the bottle.

"Don't thank me, it's you're hard work that made this possible." He tells me. "Now go ahead and get them and let's get back to it."

I open the door to my house and stretch my back.

"Oh...damn." I tell myself. I need to shower, so I walk to my bathroom and strip my clothes and hop into the shower, slipping on the water. The sweat slide off my body and down the drain. I put the soap into my hands and slide it onto my body. I stretch out and feel my muscles burn with the pain of pulled muscles. As the soap came off I turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and walked to my bedroom. I shook my hair and grabbed some clothes to sit around in. I forgot how much running we had to do in soccer. But I'm not really complaining since I've practically done it all my life and actually I enjoy it now so it's no big deal. I walk into my living room and take a seat on the couch sitting on the TV to watch the news. Of course it's more stuff about that damn Island a part of me is glad that they made it to help people but another part of me is not happy with it because Breeze there and I'm still here. Since I practically killed crane I wasn't really offered on the team so I couldn't go with them. Even if I was I don't think I would go I had College here so that would have probably been on my mind it's not everyday you get a scholarship to go to college for free. Now that I'm on a college team it doesn't seem so far away to get on a club. But I don't really know which club I want to go to even if I did get one offer. My teammates are really cool especially the ones that have been there for years on end. They all seem to get along and enjoy playing soccer as much as I do. Now when I look back I can't really believe that I'm still sitting here. I want to help more people but I'm off the team. But like I said I'm no hero I don't want anybody to know that I did help people because I'd rather just stay where I'm at. I don't want people to know my name and think of me that I'm supposed to help them. That was something me and Bree argued about. She said she wanted me to help them and let everybody know that I help them. But I didn't want that I wanted to be known as someone who would be a pedestrian rather than a hero. I think it's good that she goes out and helps people with their family but I didn't want to be a part of it whenever the cameras got there. I did understand where she was coming from though. Nobody really knew there was a fourth member on the team so nobody asked many questions. There were questions about if there was any more members when they started but I told Donald to say no. I just kind of sat there and clapped for them if they got the credit which I didn't want any in the first place so it didn't really matter. But I knew that sense she would be known as a hero everybody would ask what kind of powers do I have why was she with me. Truth be told I don't even really know. Sometimes I think it was a lost puppy thing or maybe she was into the bad boys or she was just desperate. But I think it all worked out in the end. At least I hope it worked out I'm glad that she decided to stay with me even after what I did to them and after that the hospital or a crane. But sometimes when I look at her arm and then I see the mirror I see my dad sometimes. A lot of nights I still think that I hurt her and I know I did. She told me not to blame myself it was angry but that's the same thing that happened with my father to my mother. I miss my mother a lot sometimes I wish I could just go back in the hospital and talk to her for a little bit longer and stay with her for a while longer. I know that I can do that now it's just some I'll always wish that I did more. but one thing I do know I shouldn't blame myself I didn't know.

Being sick still sucks still no cure that we can figure out. Butt I know if we never find one that I am just going to have to keep getting the shots every day around 8. Now I don't even feel the needles. But I'm kind of glad cuz the first time I did one I messed up pretty bad and popped a vein had to go to another one. I kind of got the hang of it now that it's been awhile since I've gotten sick. I'm trying to come up with a patch like the ones you see for people that are trying to quit smoking but so far nothing there's not really any way that we can get it on a certain time and where it won't wear off in just 5 minutes. And if I double my dose is it doesn't really help just makes me as sick as a dog. I lay my head back on the on the back of my couch still listening to the news hearing about people getting mugged in one guy got shot and all this other stuff that I wish I could help. My food just sits in a box now never to be worn now that I'm off the team I don't really know what I could use it for. Derek will text sometimes and we'll hang out but we never do anything that's a little bit more than Breaking big crimes. Used to just speeding and littering but nothing too big. I often think what it would be like if I left house help people every now and then. I mean I'm only about 3 miles from the city. Maybe one day I can help people but I don't know where I would park my car and seeing somebody masked driving a green sports car doesn't really clean a big picture of hey this guy's not going to do anything illegal. Plus it has my license plate on it that could easily get tracked back to me. Haven't heard from my father in a while either so I don't know what he's up to. Every now and then I think of what it would have been like if I joined them instead of joining my friends. Often I would think about the money I would have but I've never been much for money. Always seen it as another thing that I can have to get something else that I want but I don't really want anything. At least nothing you can buy with money. My head continues to rest on the back of my couch when my phone rings. I sit up and look around for it and see it's on my counter and stand up to walk over to it. When I get there I just look at that photo of me and Bree sitting on my hood is she puts her head and my neck and takes a picture. I slide the call over and answer it.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?" I say onto the phone. I hear her laugh quickly at someone in the room.

"Sorry I haven't called. I've been really busy here." She says. I look over at the clock and see it's 7:58. Close to missing my shot. I walk over to the freezer and grab a vile and slide my hand over the top of the fridge to find the shooter.

"I'm glad you called now cause I fell asleep. Almost missed my shot." I tell her softly loading the vile into the top and bending my left arm.

"Oh...good good. So how's everything going, how was practice?"she asks as I shoot the cold liquid into my arm.

"It's great, the couch wants me to be a starting forward, classes start Wednesday, and I'm on the phone with you so I'm great." I tell her. She sighs into the phone softly.

"I wish we could be together more...it's been a week and I haven't saw your face except for pictures...I miss you." She says sadly. I know how she feels. I really do miss her too. But I know what she has to do.

"I know I miss you too baby girl. But there's just some things we have to do. But don't worry, soon we will just be that old couple sitter on the porch yelling at kids to leave our yard." I say laughing.

"We would be a good old people couple. Just sitter around, being normal. Our kids coming ove..." I zone out then. Kids? What I'm not even ready to think of a possibility of kids. Hell I don't even trust myself to not do anything stupid. "...and have apple pie." I hear her finish.

"Yea that would...would be great." I say gulping down the worry in my voice. I love her, but kids? I don't know.

"Are you ok?" I hear her say after awhile.

"Yea I'm good...just...took my shot wrong." I lie.

"OK..." I hear her say knowing that I lied. Shit she Knows me so well. We talk for a good long time giving each others love you and soft promises. But the one thing in my head. Kids?

AN up oh John scared haha so my friend flipped his car. Gonna go there for a little while he's hurt pretty bad so I will write when I can. Promise. Alright guys bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

"There's another report of gang violence in the eastern part of the city. This makes 14 reports in the last 3 weeks, the police report that they are doing everything they can possibly do. But the citizens are questioning whether they are safe or not in mission creek anymore." The news reporter says over the TV as I slip on my shoes. I look towards it and grimace at the burnt down building on the screen. I grab the remote and turn off the TV ready to leave for college. I walk out and lock my door checking the handle. I wish things could be better for them people but we just run with the cards that are played and just go with it. I open my car and sit in turning it on. I grab the wheel and pull down until I'm in reverse. I look out the back and drive out of there, I slide the shifter back into drive and take off going down the street. I hate classes, all the books and notes we take. But it's not as bad as high school. We don't have homework, we just study a Shit ton and hope for the best. It's a while till I arrive at the school so I just look around at the houses I pass. When I drive past Donald's house I see Tasha outside grabbing bags out of her car. I take a deep breath and pull in. When I get beside the van I grab bags and walk in startling Tasha.

"Ahh john...you scared me." She said as I let out a lone chuckle.

"I seen you might need help." I say to her giving her a smile.

"Well that was nice of you, thank you." She says walking back out to grab more bags of groceries, as I sit mine down I turn and walk back to the door and walk out to grab bags of groceries.

"So how's College going?" I hear her say.

"Oh it's alright, just been busy lately really." I tell her sitting the last bit of groceries down.

"I remember when I went there, I had so much fun. Don't tell anybody but I really just messed around and barely passed my classes." She says laughing.

"I wish I could do that but even after school..."

"I know soccer...say have you heard from Bree lately?" She asked me making me scowl. It's been a couple days since she's called. I don't want to call so I won't interrupt anything she has going on with her classes.

"No not in a while." I tell her.

"Oh I'm sure she's busy, has she been at a couple of your games lately?" Still no. In high school she only missed a few but now that she's over there, she hasn't been to one. I always have her a seat open with everyone else's family and loved ones but... Never mind I don't even want to talk about that.

"No...no." I say again.

"Oh I'm sure she's really busy." She says sadly.

"Well I gotta go to class, you know how it is." I say grabbing my keys from my pocket. She gives a polite wave and a goodbye. When I slide into my car I start it and sit there. I look over and think of all the memories in this house. From the time I woke up confused and not knowing where I was, and the time Adam shot her hair. I started laughing to myself on that one. If Bree knew I was I would probably die. I put the car in reverse and pull out of there. I start driving to the college again. When I arrive to the city I look around and see smoke. I speed up quickly and get to where I can see the apartment. Fuck that's bad. I pull into a alley and go to the back and pop the trunk finding my cuff sliding it onto my arm. I pull of my college hoodie and grab my bandanna, tying it onto my face. Fuck I need my suit. I shut my trunk and shoot my cuff to the roof zipping myself up. I get on to the top and sprint until I see the next building I jump catching myself with murder and continue running. I jump off the side and shoot my cuff and swing farther, I didn't notice how much faster this is. I let it go and shoot it again to catch another building to swing by. When I am close to the apartment I zip myself up to where I am on the building next to it.

"Help...MY BABY, MY BABY STILL IN THERE!" I hear being yelled from the ground. I zip myself to a window and fly through it. The heat is burning my skin making me sweat. I look around the smoke and duck down. I breath in to be met with harsh smoke. I walk out into the hallway and walk towards the 's that baby dammit. I walk up and listen, nothing. I go back down and hear faint crying.

"HELLO! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!" I yell.

"Help." I hear met with faint coughing. I walk to the end of the hall where I hear the crying come from. I put my hand on the doorknob and feel the heat coursing through it. Shit. I run to the next apartment and jump out the window and swing out and around to smash through the next panes. When I pick myself up I look and see the small pieces of glass poking out of my skin.

"Hello!" I yell out.

"I'm in here!" I hear a little girl yell from the closet. I walk over and through open the doors seeing her crouched down.

"Come here I got you." I tell her as she climbed into my arms. I look towards the door and see the fire growing closer. "Don't worry I won't drop you." I tell her. I go to the window and carry her through. I hear a slight hiss from behind me. Propane...Shit.

"HANG ON!" I yell to her jumping off the ledge. She screams into my ear. I shoot my cuff and swing close to the ground. I let it go and land on the back of my feet. I look down and open my eyes wide to try to clean them. A old black lady forums up AMD I hand the baby to her.

"My baby, oh my baby." I hear her say to her. The little girl looks at me.

"Thank you...you're my hero." She says.

"I'm no..." I start but stop myself. "Thank you." I finish.

"Are you ok, do you need medical attention?" A nurse comes up and asks. I shake my head no.

"Who are you?" Someone else asks. I look down.

"Call me whatever you want." I tell her. She shakes her head up and down.

"Thank you." She says writing down in a note pad. I look around and see news cameras and reporters with people standing around. I shoot my cuff into the air and zip up to get to my feet. I swing back to my car and drop down and look around. I pull off the cuff and take off the bandana, putting them back into the box of my trunk. I grab my sweat shirt and pull it back over my torso. I get back into the car and lay my head onto the steering wheel. Ow, is the only thing running through my head. But I can feel the proudness in myself growing. That little girl would have died if I wasn't here. I put the car in drive and continue to school. I gotta go, soccer game today.

"Home baby." I say laughing ow.

We lose by one. Dammit. Stupid referees yellow cards. Totally ripped us from our game. I walk out to my car as my phone rings. I grab it and answer it a little fast.

"Bree hey..." I start when she interrupted me.

"We need tryout help, big time please." I hear her say.

"What... But...OK what?" I say harshly.

"We thank there's a revolution about to happen can you get here and help?" She asks.

"Now?" I ask.

"Yes now?" She says harshly. What the hell did I do.

"Fine." I say hanging up on her. Calls me first time in 3days and that's it. 'Help...we need help.' Wow. I get in my car and start it. "Shit."

I sit in the tube and wait for it to take off. When the door starts to shut I feel awkward. I've never been here, I mean I've seen it but never been inside of the school. The door finishes and I hear a click and feel my stomach hit the floor when the door suddenly opens. I feel sick, oh that is not OK. I look around and see people walking around going to there classes. I see Donald and...Perry? Standing there. I walk up behind them and tap Donald on the shoulder.

"Oh John hey, welcome to the bionic institute." He says pointing around. I look around and see the sheer beauty of this place. So white and clean.

"It's nice I like..." My watch starts peeping. I grab my bag from my bag and slide it off and open it and grabbing my shot. I grab it and shoot it into my beauty. I stretch my arm out and slide the shooter back into my bag and put it on. "...it." I finish giving a smile. He pays me on the sholder.

"Well Bree's upstairs, she should be down in a little bit. Me and Perry are going to the surface, take care." He says walking off.

"See you later." I tell them. I guess I haven't made the news yet. Good.

"Hey." I hear behind me when I see Bree walking with some boy wearing a red shirt.

"Hey..." I say as she comes up and hugs me. I shrug off and hold her to my side. "Who are you." I say harshly to the new guy.

"I'm Sebastian. Who are you." He said looking me up and down. I take a deep breath in and think happy thoughts, but a part of me is screaming.' Punch him in the face.' I just ignore it and put my hand out for him to shake. He grabs it and flips it up to look at my scar. I push him off quickly feeling as if he just stressed me. He gives a small smile and holds up his hands.

"John quit it, your acting like a..." She stops when the place shakes. "What was that?" She says. Adam and Chase come in and stand beside us. I look around and notice two people appear beside Sebastian. Fuck.

"Thanks for telling me chase about my father, it's time we all knew." He says.

"Why are you doing this." Bree asks. "Why are you throwing what we gave you away?" She says. Sebastian stands up straight.

"Freedom, we are superior to normal people. We shouldn't be helping them, they should help us instead, we are the future." He says looking at HD then turns towards me. "I would make you my shoe shiner." He says. I let a grin pass and laugh.

"Look man this is a nice joke and all, but I'm not in the mood." I say with a smile plastered on my face.

"Join me, we could have so much." He says looking towards them. He stops his stare on Bree. "Come on Bree, we could run this together, you and I." He says reaching his hand out to her. I grab it and spin him putting it behind his back slamming him into the metal of the tube.

"You have a little fight in you huh?" He says when I feel a hand grab me and pull me back. Slamming me into a column. I stand up from the ground and punch him noticing how much he moved, which was none.

"Shit." I say looking towards his face. He grabs my arm and throws me across the room. I stand up and walk notice Adam fighting him and Bree fighting the girl and Chase fighting Sebastian. I run up to him and kick the back of his knee making him fall to the ground as chase kicks him in the head. We beat on him when i see Adam get turned around. I run to him and slide under grabbing his pants trying to pull him down but his footing is too strong. I look up and see him look down. This is gonna hurt, but before he does anything Adam punches him in the gut. I watch as Adam fights him until the guy falls to the ground. I walk over to where chase is on the ground.

"Remember when you unlocked one ability, well I unlocked them all." I took a closer look at him and noticed he was the one that I locked my feet around when we fought krane. I stand up and look towards him.

"Hey boy." I say getting his attention. "I'm the one who beat your dad, so if you think you can beat me, then come on." I tell him. He gets a snarl on his face and shoots electricity at me, I jump out of the way and watch as he tries to shoot all of us when he starts glitching. We won.

There taken away and it's just us in the room when Bree comes up to me.

"Hey.I'm glad your here." She said hugging me. I quickly shrug her off, still mad at the fact that she didn't call me until she needed help.

"I gotta go." I tell her when she grabs my arm.

"Hey it's already late, why the hurry you can just stay here...you ok?" She asks. I look at her quickly.

"No...no I'm not I've had a big day, so I'm going home." I tell her a little harshly.

"Why do you have to leave, I haven't seen you in weeks." I want to stay, but I also want to prove a point. She haven't went to any of my games, she could quickly run back and see me in two minutes without even sweating.

"I've not had a great day, and I practice tommorow." I tell her quickly.

"Why do you practice tommorow it's Saturday?" She says fast.

"We lost the game today...although I wouldn't suppose you would know that since you haven't been to one of the nine I've had so far." I tell her. She puckers her lips in thought.

"Oh...well I'll get you there I promise just...stay please, we have a room we can stay in." She tells me. However much I desperately want to, I know I should just go.

"No I can't...I'm sorry." I tell her. She grabs me and kisses me lightly. I want to push into it but I just refrain from it. I just give slight effort. "I'll see you later." I tell her as I walk to the tube and stand there. I miss her so much. " do you want to come?" I ask her hopefully. She looks down.

"I can't, I have to stay here." She says.

" I love you." I say as the tube closes.

When I get to the car I sit there for a minute and just look around. I'm really not looking forward to the ride home. I start the car and put it in drive.

AN HERE YOU GO A LONG CHAPTER WE SEE HERO JOHN WOO-HOO OK GUYS IM TIRED BYE-BYE


	4. Chapter 4

I walk out of my room into the living room where the TV is on.

"The car chase is still going down 13th street. The cops can't get them to pull over with force because of the hostage in the back." I need to help, 13th street...that's just 20 minutes from here. I walk to my room and open my closet where I see the box holding my suit. I grab it and open it sliding it on. I go the back yard and put on my mask. I'm glad that there was two cuffs on each arm so I didn't have to wait for it to come back. I fly up to my roof and jump to attach to a light post, I swing down until I see flashing lights driving closely to a speeding car. I can feel the vibrations in the air as it drives closer. I swing above it and let it go as high as I can and start speeding down towards it. I throw a quick zip so I wouldn't crash down and I would keep up with it. I landed on top and could feel them talking. I look at my cuff and see how I could do this. I stab it into the top of the car so I could stay there without sliding off. I vo down the right side and open the door making the man struggle to keep the door shut. I grab his arm and jump off pulling him with me locking him to a post knocking him out. I zip back onto the car and go back to the open door reaching for the teenage girl in the back. She grabs my hand when I feel something flying towards my arm... A knife I push her away and grab the man's hand as the knife sinks into the seat. I pull him back and slam my fist into his face. I push it up into the roof as I swing my body in and kick him back and I grab the girl and pull her to my body zipping us out by a light post dangling us. I can hear her taking deep breaths and she's holding my tightly.

"Thank you...oh my god thank you." She says into he ear. I drop us down and sit her on her feet.

"Are you ok?" I ask her holding her arm up to look for any cuts, nothing except light bruises.

"I'm fine, thank you." She says as I look back to the car and see it speeding away.

"Stay safe." I say as I lock my cuff to the car and pull myself quickly onto the back of it. I climb to the front and look in at the driver and passenger.

"Stop the car." I say. The driver pulls a gun out from beside him and shoots towards me. I can feel the bullets win past me and towards me. I swing up back to the top. I look over and punch the already holed wingldshield breaking it. I latched the cuff onto the wheel and shot my other one onto a light post and pulling the wheel making it spin to the left. The car slides over to the side and comes to a stop. The police arrive and I unhook my cuff and pull myself to the top off the post. I jump and swing away quickly. I look around and I hear... Something. I pull myself over into the city and look around listening. A man... And 4 other people. I jump and latch onto a wall sliding down slowly. I look down and see a man being mugged. I jump down behind them. And go behind the first one locking my arm around his neck making him go onto the ground quietly. I walk behind the three and shoot my cuff past them and lock them onto the wall pulling myself shoving the ones head against the wall I let one go and jump to swing around one kicking him in the back throwing him to the ground. I jump off him and kick the other one in the head and repeatedly kick him over and over when I feel something. I jump up and miss the man trying to grab me from behind. I fall foot first on his shoulders I pull the bottom of his head down to the ground and swing him over top of me, I look over to the man who was being mugged.

"Go call the cops." I tell him as he stands there blankly. He nods his head and runs out of the alley and grabs his phone shakily out of his pocket. I look back to the guys and notice they are struggling to stand up. I can hear the police sirens quickly approaching. I zip out of there and go to the roof.

"Sweet." I say to myself. I look around and notice the news crews driving quickly around looking for me so they can report, ask me questions. I just zip away, back to my home.

When I get there I walk into my back door and pull off my mask.

"...vigilante saving people around the city. The cops state that 'we would not be able to stop that car without a serious injury to the hostage.' They said earlier today. There was two accounts of him today, we thank him as he helps us, and becomes the hero we need in our time of need." She says. Good good. I went to my room and switched back into clothes and graves my suit and put it in the washer taking off the cuffs. I turned it on and walked to my living room grabbing a bottle of it over to the couch. I take a sip of it when my phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello." I say into it.

"John is this you on the news?" Bree asks, I take a breath in.

"Yep, why is that not a good thing?" I ask defensively.

"No it's OK...we...I'm just worried about you being alone out there." She says.

"Bree you have to remember I was alone before I joined you all." I tell her.

"I know but...I just miss you on the team, it's harder when people get involved with you...just don't get hurt I don't know what I would do if you went and got yourself...hurt." she says. I take another drink from my bottle and sit it down.

"I'll be fine I promise. You know I can handle it." She did I knew that. But I understand why she's so worried about me.

"I love you." She says into the phone.

"I love you too."

"You should come up...we can just be like old times there's no classes today or tommorow so we could...just be like it used to be." She says. I look at the clock and see it's 3:00 in the interview. I think for a minute about what I have to do tommorow.

"OK I'll be there around six I have to change and..." I'm cut off by her quickly.

"Oh great...I can't wait for you to get here." She says between laughter making me laugh with her.

"OK I'll see you soon." I tell her.

"OK love you bye." She says hanging up.

I walk into the institute and see people walking around talking back and forth when I see Bree come up from a hall way.

"Hey." She says wrapping her arms around me. I wrap my arms around her as well. "Are you hungry we can go get something real fast..." I cut her off with my hand.

"I'm fine let's just go somewhere, show me around." I tel her laughing. I pull y hand away and she has a smile plastered on her face.

"OK." She says pulling my hand away.

"And this is, our spare room." She says shutting the door behind us. "And now we're alone." She says grabbing my hand pulling me to her. I drop my bag to the floor and kiss her lightly when she sits down on a desk. She pulls me closer with her legs as I deepen the kiss pulling her head back. I kiss on her neck and bite at the skin under her ear when we hear buzzing. I try to ignore it but it stops her, I try to continue but it buzzes again. I pull away and grab my bag and put it on the bed. I look over at her breathing deeply and stands up.

"Yes can I help you."

"Bree, oh sweet breezy, my girl, my love..."

"Bob for the last time I'm not your girl. How do you even know where I'm at?" She says.

"Um i...I can feel you." He says.

"Who's that?" I ask her confused.

"Bob." She tells me looking back to the door. "Did you follow me?"

"No. I need to see you Bree I can't live another minute without you." He says. I get a smile and step on front of the door and push her softly to the side. I take off my overdraft and pull down my tank top giving Bree a small wink. I open the door and jump out and hold him.

"Oh Bobby, I can't stand another minute without you, I will just die." I say in a girly impression. He back up quickly.

"Who...who are you?" He says.

"Why...I thought I was the love of your life." I continue. He looks at me quickly. I start laughing at him and smile.

"I'm gonna go." He says backing up slowly. I put a sad look on my face.

"I'll wait for you...we are meant to be!" I yell after him. When he's gone I walk in and shut the door locking it. I look over to Bree and see her laughing. I laugh with her and hold my stomach as we continue. As it starts to die down.

"Your the best." I hear her say. I look over to her and pull her onto the bed letting her lay her head on my chest. I pet her hair run my hand down it. "I missed this." She says softly.

"Me too." I tell her. Her breath goes to a relaxed and slow sound which let's me know she's asleep. I did miss this I put my hand over hers and tucked my head into her hair, falling to a peaceful sleep.

AN WOOHOO GOOD CHAPTER JUST READ OVER LAST CHAPTER SRY FOR typos I'm trying to get as many as I can out before I leave next weekend. Well guys BYE-BYE AND THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS.


	5. Chapter 5 fixed

AN HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE BUT IM BACK! MY FRIEND IS FINE NOW SO I NEED TO WRITE AGAIN!

I look over the dark black sky and see the shining lights reflection and notice all the sounds I can feel in this suit, all the power I can feel around me. It's been two weeks since I've seen Bree and my friends. I sit down at the edge dangling my feet over the edge. I grab my phone and look at the news reports over the city...nothing looks clear. Slot of people of thugs are scared of me, so crime has went down tenfold. I slide the phone back into my bag where it is safe. I stand up and look over the edge, grabbing my bag in the process. I slip my bag over my shoulders and tighten it to hug my chest. I relax my arms and lean forward falling over the side of the building. The windows are zipping past me as I fall towards the ground. I look up and see the buildings and aim my cuff for one. Letting it go and yanking up into the air. I release it and drag my other arm from behind me I grab onto the roof of the next building. I polyclinic myself and run towards the other side, jumping off between buildings. I shoot my cuff and lock it swinging over the street below as I keep my momentum and let go. Allowing my next cuff to follow the movements and I swing across the road farther. I jump off and fly up into the air as much as I can. I look over and see my car sitting in a dark alley. I fly over top of it and slide down deeper into the alley. I pull off my mask and slide it into my bag, pulling out a hoodie I slide it over my chest and zip it up. I grab a pair of sweat pants and put them on and a pair of shoes. I slide into my car and start the car, throwing my bag into the back seat, keeping my phone with me. I put the car into reverse and pull out slowly, checking my surroundings. I put the car into drive and go forward. I look over at annabeths apartment. When I see two people fighting. Verbally but when I see a man grab the girls hair and throw her onto the car I stop the car and jump out. I run over to him and grab his arm as he was bringing it down to punch her. I pull it back and spin him around to throw a punch at his body when I see his face. He looks familiar but I can't put his face to a name or where I've seen him before. I have to catch my balance when I'm pushed away.

"Back away boy, why don't you go on your way and forget all about this." He says to me in a warning tone. I look over at the girl now standing up straight and looking over to us worriedly.

"Annabeth?" I say. It's weird seeing her straight hair in a messy bunch.

"John...just go, it's OK." She said I look back to the man and recognise the face and the resemblance to annabeth. It's her dad.

"You need to leave." I tell him. Standing in front of annabeth in a protective fashion. He looks at me and let's out a small laugh.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to leave." He says. I just stand there and stare at him when I see him let out a small chuckle and look at me then back to his car.

"What right do you have to defend her."

"What right do you have to hit her." I return.

"Look at her, the damn punk needs to know what she's doing is wrong. Just like her damn mother always jumping head first into business that isn't hers." He says. "Fuck this." He says walking back towards the car. I stay inbetween him and annabeth as he hops into the car and drives off in a hurry. I turn to annabeth and notice light tears falling down her face.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you..."

"No he didn't, nobody was supposed to see this. I'm sorry but I have to go." She says walking away. I grab her hand and pull her back to look at me.

"Hey talk to me..." I start.

"No I don't."

"I promise I'll..."

"No...you wouldn't understand." She says. I look at her and towards her building. I grab her hands and pull her towards her building.

"What are you..."

"Just wait." I stop her. I get to her room and open the door letting us in. I close the door behind me and turn. I've never seen her room, so this is new. It's a soft color with a chair and a table with a TV on the wall. The kitchen is surprisingly spaces with no dishes shown. They all must be put away I think to myself. I look back to her and see her staring at me.

"Talk to me." I tell her. She throws her hands in the air walking back towards the living room. I follow closely behind her waiting for her to say something. She turns and looks towards me.

"What do you want me to say." She states harshly.

"Anything, I'm worried about you." I tell her. She squints her eyes.

"Why, what have I done for you, huh?" She says blinking to keep tears behind her eyes. I don't know what she did but in my head I see my mother. Her face has a slim look from her cheeks down to her chin.

"You didn't have to do anything. We're friends." I tell her. She turns her head over to the side and looked my body over.

"Why, I'm me... And your this perfect guy who tries to help me when he can." She says throwing her gaze too the ground. I walk up to her and grab her hand reassuringly.

"I'm not perfect, actually I'm far from it... I mean you have this body and I haven't seen you run once, your eyes they give every one goose bumps. And the streaks in your hair are just...natural, and look at me. I dye my hair to look better, and work on myself when, you just make it look so easy." She says lifting her head.

"Trust me, I'm far from perfect. I have problems as much as you." I tell her not wanting to go on about it. She backs up and grabs the bottom of her tank top and pulls it over her head. What I see surprises me. Her stomach is covered in dark red cuts and burns on her stomach spreading over her abdomen and chest. I could see the marks continue up under her bra. I look up towards her face and see her tears sliding down her face silently.

"Your perfect compared to me." She says. I feel bad seeing her scars where I'm hiding mine. I grab my shirt and pull it off turning around. I didn't feel bad letting her see this. I didn't feel anything really.

"We've both had bad pasts." I tell her. I feel her hands come up and touch them lightly as if asking. I leaned against them softly letting her know it was OK. The touch of her hands cooled my skin. I let her touch it softly as her hands slid down my back.

"It's you...you're the vigilante..." She starts but I shush her and turn around and grab her hands. "How are you... How...why..." She questions me quizzically.

"My mother died and I just...OT just felt right to help them, I said I like helping people." I tell her. She's the only person that knows besides Bree and the bionic kids. But I know she won't talk.

"Do you ever get hurt?" That's the first thing she asks. Not if I'm crazy,or if enjoy it. Just if I'm OK.

"No, I'm to good for them punks." I say smiling at her. What she does next startled me, but I feel guilty for not pulling away, but it just made me feel so unjudged and welcome. Like a warm place when you are freezing or a comfortable bed when your exhausted.

She kissed me. And I didn't pull away. I kissed her back feeling her hands grab the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I don't want to pull away. I just want to stay and kiss her until I can't breath...but I know I shouldn't. I love Bree in my heart. But annabeth knows what I've been through, she knows what it is like to grow up with no family to rely on. She knows what hardships come with a past like ours. And she's still stuck in this hole. She pulls away softly and opens her eyes to see me open mine. I look into hers and the one thing that goes through my head is one thing. These arnt Bree's eyes. I look down to her mouth. Bree...oh no. She pulls away harshly and steps back covering her mouth.

"I shouldn't have done that...I'm sorry." She says turning running to her room. I look after the door shuts and realize I liked the kiss to much. I walk out the door and go to my car. I open the door and slide in and start the car. I just sit there for a minute and think about what I just did. I put the car in drive and take off towards my house. I zone out and thank about what I should do, should I tell her...or should I not. I don't feel like a can. I can't, I don't want to hear the hurt in her voice. It's better if we just forget about this rather than keep it on my head. When I open the door I just walk straight to my room and lay my head down...Shit.

AN BOOM HAHA ITS GOOD TO BE BACK, MY FRIENDS OK NOW SO IM BACK HOME. SO ILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND SUSZ NEVER FORGET A FRIEND AM I RIGHT?


	6. Chapter 6

The rooms white...pure white and clean walls. I look around and down to my hands. I'm in my suit but there's blood on it. Mine. I'm bleeding harshly out of my shoulder. I look around and see desks and people come into view. It's Donald and his brother tied to a chair. I see Marcus and my father and brother standing there. Then I hear the voice I haven't heard in so long that it sends chills down my spine.

"Only one will survive." It says. I look over me and see a chain with a sharp hook on the end dangling over my head. I look back down and see Bree standing there about 5 inches from my face.

"Why did you have to be so stupid, you could have just been selfish and you would be fine." She yells at me. I take a step back and turn. I see a huge man in the doorway. I can't get past him. I stand there when he grabs me by my neck lifting me into the air. I can't breath. I can't fight it. I can't even move. I just sit there feeling the pain in my body. Erupt all through every muscle and bone. What happened to me? I fall to the ground and start coughing up blood onto the floor. I can't stop then I can't breath, I'm gasping for air. My eye sight comes into a tunnel of white then black as if it's flashing. I hear a faint chirping in the distance when it comes closer as the world comes in to darkness.

I sit up straight with my eyes wide look down. I must have fell asleep. I look over to the side table and see my phone buzzing with a picture of Bree on the front. I pick it up and look at the time. 12:37. I pick it up quickly.

"Hello?" I say with a raspy voice into the phone.

"Hey John...I know it's late but I really need you to get Bob and spin." Bob and spin?

"Why do I have to go all the way there, what's wrong with them?" I ask.

"Well that's just the thing...there in mission creek, we took them out to get them more socialized at the diner on 21st street and they...well...we left them." She says embarrassed.

"Wait so...hold on... You were in town... And you didn't even think about calling me so I could see you...so we could see..." I start.

"Look okay we had to get them socialized and...you would have been a distraction." She says into the phone.

"Sounds like it wouldn't be any different from what happened anyway." I say aggravated.

"Look will you go get them please. We don't need two bionic kids to get in trouble." She says harshly.

"Call you later 'babe'." I say to her hanging up the phone putting infacese on babe. I get up and look down at my suit. I fell asleep in it. I looK at the mirror and see my tossed hair and my red eyes. I can't believe I kissed her back. I look away and grab my keys and open my door slamming it behind me. I go to my car and hop in. I start the car and drive off.

When I arrive I see cop lights flashing around the building. I take in a deep breath and pull past them and into a alley down the street. I get out of the car and go to my trunk opening it. I take off my hoodie and grab my mask, pulling off the sweats I close the trunk. I pull my mask over my head and grab onto a ledge and throw myself up going to the roof. I look down towards the police and listen.

"...bank robbers ran in there, they have two kids held hostage so we have to play it cool. HEARD?" he called to the other officers. They al gave nods and went back to there cars. I look over at the building. Maybe, vents can get me in. I jump up and zip over to the roof of the diner. I roll onto my feet and walk over to the vent gate. I hook my fingers under a edge and pull it off letting me get entrance. I go in and follow the vent until I can see them. Three men and two kids, ones Bob and the other is a kid I've never seen before that I can only guess is spin. I open the hatch quietly and hop down silently. I walk up behind the counter where one is standing, practically pacing from one foot to the other. I snake my arm around his neck and cover his mouth and nose to silence him. I pull him down to hide him, I don't let go until he stops moving. I let him go and feel his neck to make sure he's stable. He's fine. I walk around and see the other two talking to the kids. I walk up behind one and grab his arm spinning him. I jump up and kick him in the gut and grab his gun taking it apart. I throw the dismembered parts and toss them to the other side of the room.

"Shit...it's you." Says the other one pointing the gun at me.

"Put it down, or I'm gonna break your hand." I tell him. He stumbles with the gun for a second thinking it over.

"No, we can't we will go to prison...that's a no go, we ain't going there..." He starts when the other man interrupts him.

"Put the gun down man, it's over. Just...listen to him."

"Shut up! I got this. I'm not scared of a man running around in pajamas beating the hell out of people." He says as I walk to the other wall.

"Well...how about we see if you can keep your composure." I say flicking off the lights and jump forward to miss the bullets that were soon to follow. I jump over a table and come behind him where I grab the back of his shirt and throw him into the wall, flicking back on the lights. I turn him around and grab his arm which the gun is in and twist it in a awkward position hearing the popping and snapping of his arm. I grab the gun on the way down and dismantle it, taking it apart. I throw him back into the wall forcing his head into the wall. I pull him and toss him over the counter. I look at the other guy.

"I expect you to let the cops in after we leave and you are going to turn yourselves in. Heard?" I ask him. He just shakes his head and stands against the back wall. "Bob, spin. Let's go." I tell them as they get up and walk over to me. I grab the back of there necks and push them to the back door. I follow them and get to the alley. "Go the back way and get to my car. It's down there..." I say pointing to the alley where my car is. "And I'll meet you there." They say shaking there heads. I zip up onto the roof and watch as the police rush into the building. I look over and zip to my car going down slightly. I see Bob and spin at the car looking back and forth. I fall down to my trunk and open it with my keys.

"Who are you?" I just stay quiet and grab my hoodie and pull it over my head then grab my sweats and slip them back on. I look over my shoulder and back in front and pull my mask off, throwing it into the back of the car closing the trunk.

"John..." Bob says. I look over to him and get in my car.

"It's gonna be a weird ride but I need Bob to sit down and...ugh...spin sit in his lap." I tell them. They look at each other awkwardly. They finally do as I said and close the door. I start the car and put on music, opening my window. I pull forward and exit onto the rode. The drive is filled with them giving me awkward glances and looking back over to the rode. When I get the house I turn off the car and open my door. I walk over to my front door and open it.

"Make yourselves at home it'll be a couple hours until they get here." I tell them walking in behind them. I walk over to my kitchen counter and pull out my phone a dial up chases number. He answers quickly and gives a quick hello.

"I got them in my living room." I tell him quickly. He gives a sigh of relief.

"Good...good we should be there in a hour and a half. Thanks." He says into the phone.

"Hey it's no problem if your going to lose someone, please make it sooner than this." I say trying to make a joke. He gives a slight laugh.

"Oh don't worry we'll be sure of it. Alright I'll see you in a bit." He says into the phone.

"Alright I'll see ya." I tell him into the phone as I slide over to end the call. I turn and turn to my fridge and open it grabbing three bottles of water and walk to the couch.

"Here you all go." I tell them handing them both one.

"Thanks...so you're the... The vigilante?" Spin asks me. I shrug slightly and sit in the car across from the couch.

"Yep, and I would like it if we kept this from any one else. Our little secret, cool?" I ask and they shake there heads letting me know they won't tell any one.

"Does Bree know?" Bob asks. I look over to him and shake my head.

"It was the four of us on a team...well it was me instead of Leo." I tell them.

"So Leo was just a replacement...I knew it!" Spin says, I let a small laugh out.

"No Leo was not a replacement, he just got his arm after I left." I told him.

"Why did you leave?" Spin asks back. I let out a huff of air and sit back.

"Because I don't want people to know what I do." I tell him.

"But why not, the bionic team gets so much respect from everyone?" He says. I shrug slightly.

"Because...I wasn't always the good guy, and I have some...'strong' family in not so good places." I tell them widening my eyes slightly.

"Oh...OK, so how did you get on to the team?" Bob asked. I told them the whole story leaving out when I was on my own or when I almost killed people out of anger or my past before I met them. I'm interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Hey...thanks for not being mad at us." Spin says. I give him a small smile. I open the door and see Adam Bree and Chase walk in.

"Thank you so much." Bree says stopping in front of me. Starring into my eyes. I can't look at them, I can't. I look away and walk to my back porch opening the door. When I looked at her I just remember that annabeth kissed me, and I kissed her back. What was I thinking. Actually I know what I was thinking it was out pasts, we both knew what it was like to live under a rock or be hid by a shadow. I look towards my pool when I hear the door open behind me.

"What's wrong? I mean I'm sorry that we didn't tell you we would be in town...it just never crossed my mind... I mean you can't be mad at me for that..." She starts.

"Why haven't you been to one of my games." I ask her. She's never there but annabeth is always there wearing blue eyepaint and a jersey with my number on it.

"I've been busy." She tells me.

"Every time, can't even come there for two hours. I just want my girlfriend to be there one time." I tell her. I feel her hand grab my cheek and my face to look at her. I force myself to look at her and hide my guilt.

"I'll be there...I promise I will." She says going to her tip toes and kisses me lightly where another girls was not even 4hours ago. I kiss her back forcefully and turn her around to where her back is against the rail. I don't know what I'm trying to accomplish,maybe it's to show her just how much I love her or it's to prove to myself that nothing is changing. She pulls away and grabs my neck.

"Easy there free runner." She says softly. I push my forehead onto hers and close my eyes. I take in the smell of her soap and shampoo and just stand there for a minute.

"Are you going to stay?" I ask her. She pulls back and looks at my face. Softly laying her hand on it.

"Do you want me too?" She asks jokingly.

"I miss you" I say softly. She turns her head to the side.

"...OK I'll stay, but I can't stay long tommorow I have to get back, I have class." She says. I smile and wrap my hands around her.

AN SO THERE YOU GO AND WHAT IS WITH THE DREAM WELL YOULL SEE, SO MANY PEOPLE ARE GONA FREAK OUT AT THE END OF THIS BOOK, I WANT TO TELL YOU BUT I KNOW I SHOULDNT HAHA. SO THERE YOU ALL GO AND I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENGOYING IT. ALRIGHT ILL SEE YOU ALL SOON!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm pushed against the wall and thrown down by a force I can't see. I'm about to get up and fight back but I'm stopped by the inability to breath. Here comes the blood and the wheezing. But I can tell that this is worse than any time that I've been sick before. I grab at my throat to try to release pressure. No use. My vision turns white, then goes black.

I sit up quickly and hop out of bed. I turn and check my surroundings. I look to the walls and the floors nothing. I look back to the bed and see Bree sitting there with a worried look on her face. I look towards the floor embarrassed by what I just did. I lift my head back and walk over to the bed and got back under the covers.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"Yea I'm fine." I tell her running my hand up and down her arm. She gives me a small smile and lays her head back on my chest and puts her hand on my abdomen lightly. I look over the the clock on the counter. 4:38. I put my hand on her lower back and pull her closer to where she's practically on top of me. I take in the smell of her shampoo when I feel her start laughing.

"What?"

"Are you smelling my hair?" She says between laughter.

"Yes, is there a problem here ms. Daveport?" I ask her.

"Oh please don't call me that, makes me feel like I'm in my 50s."

"Hmm...why, I'd still be with my 50 year old Bree."

"Oh my, shut up." She said laughing, rolling over to put her stomach against the bed. I start laughing and roll over on top of her, straddling her hips. I run my hands down her back digging my fingers into her back, I rub at the spots I just managed and pull away.

"Don't stop." She says. I listen to her and continue to massage her back. Once I've finished all of her back and her shoulders, I stop. I roll off and sit up on my elbows. She sits up and wraps her arms around my chest and lays her head on my chest. I put my hand on the bag of her head laying back down. I lay there rubbing her head and smoothing her hair until even after she's long asleep. I keep looking towards the open doorway leading out to the rest of the house. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like a turning mold of sheer nails. I keep my arms around her until we're startled by loud beeping. Bree sits up instantly and looks around the room for her phone. She grabs it and moves her hair behind her ear and pushes the phone to her ear.

"Hello...yea...he did what...oh god ok... I'm on my way." She says hanging up, getting up from the bed. "I'm sorry I have to go, Leo...gave out these buildings cards with our number and we're getting mission alerts like crazy." She grabs for her clothes and slips them on. "I love you." She says dropping down to my lips for a kiss.

"Love you too." I tell her as she leaves.

It's a quiet night for the most part, just a couple drug dealers that went down. I swing up to the top of a building and roll to my feet. I grab my phone and turn on the news to see if anything is going on. When I have it on I turn on the sound and put it to full screen.

"...and honestly I think he is doing more damage than helping because he can't stop everything, but slot of people are getting this false sense of security and trying to do what he's doing. And ultimately coming to a bad sircumstance where they reach a life and death situation that they can't handle." Said a man over the report. On the bottom it had the text. 'Hero or villain?'

"What?" I say towards nothing. I put my attention back on the screen.

"So what do you think of him, personally?" The reporter asked the doctor.

"Well we know he has the shape of a male, I would say he's in his early years, so think 25-16, but the way he moves I think he's that robber, do you remember who I'm referring to?" He states.

"Yes, the greedy Robbin hood." The reporter says.

"Well not quite a Robbin hood at all. But if we think about it, he has the skills that he needs to get around, but with a few new toys. So personally me being a sociological scientist. I don't see any means for him to help these people unless he came from a bad child hood, or has some kind of sickness that we need to take care of immediately." He finishes.

"Well Donner thank you for coming in today."

"That's no problem. Anytime." He says with a smile and a nod. I shut my phone off and sit back. Wow, I'm crazy. I start laughing lightly. I can do that. I sit back up and look over the edge. Instantly I hear something in the distance, Leo? I jump off and zip up in to the air in the direction of the noise. I come to a sky scrapper. I swing and zip up to reach the top. Once I arrive I look at the sight that I see.

"Leo, what the hell are you doing?" I ask him dangling from the tail of the helicopter, keeping it even so it doesn't fall off the roof.

"Oh...thank god, okay I need you to get the people...hurry." I nod at him and start walking to the door.

"Alright people, stay calm and everything..." I'm cut off by a...cuff? Wraps around my torso. I look back up and is throw back with such force into the wall and up higher onto the upper roof.

"JOHN!" I hear. I'm threw across the roof to the ground. I jump up and look upfront of me... It's a suit like mine except with reinforced armor, I look up to the head off the suit and see...my dad.

"You have really put a thorn in my side lately, you know that?" He says to me as I stand up.

"I'm helping people." I tell him.

"John, dammit it's time you made your choice. Join me, your spot at the top is ready. It's time you became a king instead of a damn rat that you are oh so becoming. It's that, or it's time." Time? Oh...

"I don't want to fight you."

"Then join me son, I'm begging you. You can be so much more than this. Don't make me kill my son."

"I... I can't join you dad. It's no, we don't have to fight. Just leave and let me help them. Nothing has to happen." I try to convince him.

"Well...shit, I don't think you really understand that this is unavoidable...so if you beat me, you get everything. Everything of mine is in your name in my will. But if I kill you...then we'll, you lose." He stands and pulls his mask over his head.

"Dad, just walk away, I'm not the same little kid that I was. I don't want to hurt you." I tell him backing up into a fighting position.

"Oh, we will see about that...boy." he tells me. I run towards him and try to slide around when he jumps and wraps his cuff around me, lifting me off the ground and slamming me onto the ground and sliding me into the AC unit putting a major dent in it. He walks to me as I jump up and swing pushing him in the face, and kick him in the shin, trying to slow him down so I could get a advantage. I throw another punch but he catches it and squeezes my hand. Oh god, I fall to my knees and try to punch him in the side or the stomach to get him to let go. But he just squeezes it harder and harder until it numbs. I ran my shoulder into him when I throw a kick at him, but instead he catches it and twists my ankle and throws me back the ground. I try to jump back up but he just kicks me back down. I crawl and roll out of the way of a kick aimed towards my back. I jump back up and punch him repeatedly in the gut and kicking him. I jump up and throw my knee into his chin. I fall back the ground and reel back my fist ready to put al my force into this punch but I swing I feel him grab me by the arm and swing me over him. Holding me with my back to him and he holding my arm in a awkward position.

"You're still the same, maybe i was wrong about you. Now kill me." He kicks my back throwing me forwards. I jump up and turn trying to punch him immediately but he throws his hand into my throat then grabs me by my hand and throws me into the ground slamming his foot down on my chest over and over. He pulls back and looks at me.

"Worthless...oh I thought that you would win to be honest. I was hoping you would. Now... It turns out you'll just be another body. How does it feel?" I just sit there quietly but honestly it didn't feel good, I can't even move, I mean I'm trying but my body is so exhausted and beaten, that it's giving up. He kicks me over and lays his foot on my back.

"Dammit. I can't kill you." What? He grabs me up and stands me on my feet, holding me up. "But I can get damn close." He says as I feel my feet lifted and we're moving. I hear a clanging of metal on metal.

"Good luck my boy. And you're the only person I've ever faced that survived. And you did do well against me believe it or not." He pays my shoulder. "Now this is going to hurt but your friends should find you soon... And I love you, I might have a funny way of showing it, but you will understand soon why I have to do this. And congrats you won." He says throwing me backwards when I feel a sharp pain erupt from my shoulder that the pain goes straight threw and blood splats against the wall. I let out a scream of pain then groan when I look at him and see him back up the the side of the roof. He pulls off his mask and takes his cuffs. What is he doing? He turns around and looks at me.

"Take these cuffs. There upgraded." He puts his arms out to his sides and falls back off the side of the building. He just killed himself...but why, I know deep down why. He doesn't want to give me a choice, I have all the power. And power corrupts. I look down and see that my feet are dangling from the floor. I look towards my shoulder and see that it's a chain... The one from my dream. I let my eyes close and allow myself to drift off, only with the sound of light shrieks and car horns honking down below.

There's flashes of me coming to and seeing everything but it goes back to being so blurry that I just ignore everything. I see people and hair, then white needles and thread. All I know is I just lost, but he gave me the benefit of the doubt. And I knew what would soon happen, I would have to explain this to Derek.

AN TELL ME YOUR EXACT THAUGHTS HAHA HOW DID I DO? ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT JOHN? WELL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SOON SO ILL SEE YOU ALL SOON.


	8. Chapter 8

I take a sharp breath in and feel the pain erupt through my body. Where am I? I can't see. I know I'm not asleep cause of the pain in my chest is definitely real. I bring my hand up to my face, but it's stopped. Not by anything, it just won't go any further. I raise my other hand up and push against my face feeling the cover over my face. I'm blinded by bright lights which makes me close them instantly. I allow my eyes to adjust lightly, then I open my eyes and fight through the pain of the light. The room has white walls and bright floors. I look down and notice I'm wearing a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt. But I look to my shoulder to see a brace covering it hooking up to around my chest and my arm. I can see stitches ran up my arm and the dark colors around my shoulder. I fling my legs over the bed I'm on which is really more like a table. I stand on my feet and feel the pain erupt through y body. Deep into my knees, the left side of my hip, my back feels as if it's continuesly cramped and tight not allowing me to move, the pain in my neck and ribs when I breath, my head fees as if I got hit by a train. I look around and see a fridge and a clock. I walk to the fridge and open it to find my shots. I take one out and stab my arm and let it into my system. I take it out and place it back into the slot in the fridge. I lean on the counter and take the weight off my feet for a minute. I look down and see a folder and open it.

'Major wounds to the right arm and left side of the body. Serious concussion from trama to the brain and...'

The words start to become foggy and change places and mix together.

"Come" a voice says, but the voice is one from my dreams. I look down at my body. No this is real.

"Come." It says again, I look towards the door and walk to it. I push on the door but it doesn't open. I look over to the dial pad and I can't even make out any of the numbers.

"This way." It says. I look around the room and see no way out.

"Where there's no where else to go?" I tell it.

"Up."

I look up and see the vent leading out of the room.

"Who the hell are you, why are you here.?" I asked it.

"Stop asking questions and go." I look up at the vent and see it lightly opened. I walk over to the table and pull it under it. I stand up on it and grab the bottom of the vent and pull it down till it pops open. I grab at it and pull myself up into the vent and crawl out of the room. I keep going till I see a mother vent leading into a room. I push against it and hear the subtle pop of the vent opening. I crawl out and land on my feet, failing to keep my balance and standing back up onto my feet. The pain that erupts from my hips and ribs is excruciating. I look up and see the dark room with the door at the end slightly opened.

"Who do you think I am?" The voice says.

"I don't know, and I don't care I just want you out."

"Hmm good point boy." The voice in my head answered as I continued to stumble towards the door but when I opened it, everything went white. Like a storm of snow raining onto the ground from the sky and swirling in circles. But it stops and I see Bree talking as if to me but not.

"The truth is when you came, I felt jealous at first. Dad gave you all this...attention and just left us to be. But he didn't even like you, he still doesn't. Doesn't even trust you with me." It flashes brightly and I grab my skull slamming into the wall next to me that makes a loud bang as I let out a yell.

"Does it hurt?" The voice says in my head slyly. I let out another yell.

"Fuck you, you're not 're not real. You're not real." I repeat as if to myself just to make it true.

"I'm just in your head." It says. I bring myself on my knees and continue walking forward. Whatever is going on I don't like. I'm cold and shivering as I walk. I'm in an hallway that seems to stretch along. There's another flash and I see Bree again leaning over my kitchen counter looking at me.

"It was the whole bad boy thing that got me, the look in your eyes, looked so...mad that it just made me curious. But I seem the muscles...oh it was so done, I was caught." She gives a slight smiltouches my face. "I never really loved you, just lusted." It starts shaking furiously and brightens. I'm on the floor again and I look up.

"Stop please...stop" I say softly into my own arm.

"I'm just your voice of reason." It says. I look up and see my friends pods as well as Leo is on the couch.

"Do you think they'll really be here for you when everything falls apart and you mess up again..."

"I won't..." I say. It gets louder in my head.

"You will, don't try and deny it. You've always messed up. You always will. But when you do it again, who will be standing by your side." I look up. At them and notice there missing. "We should leave. Never return, go home." It tells me again.

"No...I need help." I say quietly.

"No they'll send you away."

"No...they won't, we're family..." I try to say.

"Family? What family would shun you for a couple mess ups. You should have killed him. I mean he killed your own mother does that mean anything..."

"Of course it..." I try again.

"And they didn't understand, just told you it wasn't right and threw you around in there own little game. Now look your a hero. Hero's don't get anything one day you'll die and just be somebody that could have done more." I looked up and seen them sleeping. Where they using me? I got up onto my feet and walked past the couch to the tubes. I looked into Bree's tube and layer my hand on it lightly.

"We should just go." I hear it say. I look at the pad that opens the door and wakes her up. I pressed it lightly awaking her softly. She opens her eyes softly but when she sees me they fly open but I cover her mouth with my hand.

"Come with me." I say pulling her into the guest room that we use and I open it and let her in. When I close the door she jumps and holds me tightly but I wince away quickly.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I'm such a..." I shush her silently and look in her eyes that are starting to water over.

"I'm fine." I say lightly. She makes a face slightly and let's the tears fall.

"John...you almost died..." She says in between sobs. "When we found you...you were bleeding so bad... I thought I lost you..." She says throwing her but onto the bed and sitting there.

"I'm alive, I'm here." I start.

"But what if you weren't john...what if you died and I was still here, what am I supposed to do then."

"You can move on without me." That was the hardest thing I've said to date.

"No...no I can't...john I want you to stop..." She says looking down. Stop?

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Just...stop doing this whole vigilante thing, people are getting injured and you almost died and..."

"I...I can't stop Bree. People need me."

"I...I NEED you John...I NEED you." She tells me lightly standing up. I look at her and grab her hands.

"I need you, if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to..." She cuts me off quickly.

"Nothing's going to happen john..."

"I could tell you the same thing but you wouldn't believe me." I tell her.

"But you have a way of jumping straight into danger and thinking you have it under control..."

"I do Bree I had it..." I told her starting to get angry at her.

"Apparently you didn't John."

"Why do you have to fight me on this Bree what the hell..." I start.

"Language!" She calls.

"Why, Bree I'm really trying in this okay, but you don't seem to..."

"Oh don't change this on me, stop changing the subject."

"Why? Because you know I'm right." I told her squinting my eyes.

"Okay fine how am I not trying, how in the world..."

"I never see you anymore Bree, you're always busy with something and when I want to just hear your voice over the phone you won't pick up and you disappear randomly in the middle of a conversation."

"Oh I'm sorry if I have a life john."

"You didn't ever go to one soccer game of mine. Not one."

"I don't really see how that matters john." When she said it her face dropped instantly.

"And why not Bree? Why doesn't it matter."

"I didn't mean it..."

"Oh really because you said it."

"John I don't want to fight..."

"It's to late now Bree. You know everyone all of the friends I made and my teammates would ask if you would be there, or if you were even real. But I always said yea, or maybe never no."

"John..."

"And you really want to hear the fucked up part..."

"Language..."

"No this needs to be said, I would look up and see a empty seat the whole game that I paid for. A ticket every game yours. And I would see annabeth sitting there next to it, and she paid to go..."

"Who's annabeth." She started harshly.

"She's a friend of mine..."

"You know john if you don't want to be with me and have this perfect girl...then just go be with annabeth." She stated coldly staring at me.

"Is that what you want Bree." I look into her eyes deeply.

"No..." She says softly. She sits back down and when I say start sobbing into her hands I mean the ultimate balling her eyes out, with little choking noises.

"I'm so... I'm so... Stupid." She says I sit beside her and put my arm around her. "Why would I ever say that...I don't want that...I've never wanted that...ohhhh" she says. "I love you...I love you." She turns and starts kissing me forcefully.

"Bree..." I start but she shushes me and pushes me down onto the bed and sits on my lap.

"Shh. I love you, I love you, I love you." She says over and over as she bites on my neck.

"Bree...I'm not..." She hops off quickly and puts her back to me on the bed. She continues to cry but she is silencing it I can tell from her back to me.

"Will...we ever...be just normal...I just want to be normal john." I know the feeling.

"I know Bree. I do too." I say. She turns to me and grabs my left hand.

"I want to move in with you." She says. I don't really know what is going through my head. She snuggles close to me and kisses my cheek. "I don't want to be away from you anymore...I want to be with you." She said.

"I know Bree I know...but I don't know if it's a good idea just yet...I mean I don't know if your dad will let you and they need you here to help." I tell her. She tucks her head into my neck.

"I know they do...but I don't know anymore I feel like I'm losing you."

"Don't worry Bree I'm right here. I don't plan on going anywhere." I tell her as she tucks tighter into my body. I can feel her breathing slow and go back to regular.

"That was quite the fight." The voice is back but this time I just ignore it and close my eyes. It's better to pretend it isn't even there.

AN IM SORRY BUT I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO I TOOK A BREAK FOR A WHILE AND HERE IS THIS CHAPTER SORRY AGAIN ABOUT THE WAIT AND HERE YA GO.


End file.
